This cannot be happening!
by Invader Crystal
Summary: Uhoh, this takes place when Alli is rather new to the Hyper Force, so she dosn't know better that to buy things from that part of the city, she gives a bottle of the stuff to Chiro and keeps a bottle for herself...Guess what Happens.OMG!I finally updated
1. Alli's Bday

**A/N: This fic contains some problems... girly problems as a warning to boys, if you don't like it don't read but if your okay with** **it, read on...**

"Happy Birthday to me, hapy birthday to me, happy birthday dear mmmeeee, Happy Birthday to, me"

sang Alli as she pulled her favortie tye-dye tee shirt over her head and pulled her hair into a low pony-

tail. You probly know what this meas but if you don't, I'll tell you, it was July 21, Alli's 11th birthday.

She skipped into the kichen,where it was Sprx's turn to make breakfast. "Hey Sparky" she chirped,

taking a seat at the head of the table. Sprx was to tired to worry about being called 'Sparky' so just

muttered a febble 'hi' in response. "Isn't there something special about today, something that only

comes once a year, something to do with July 21, 1995?" asked Alli, looking, expecantly at Sprx. "It's

Saturday?" he asked, convused. "I can't belive it, I just can't belive tht you would forget such a

monumental occasion!" she screamed in rage. "What are you talking about?!" he asked getting

aggitated as he put the pancakes on a plate and put them in the center of the table. "Oh, just forget it!"

she snaped and pulled a pancake onto her plate and drenched it with syrp. Antauri then walked in, sat

down, and helped himself to some pancakes Alli looked at him expectantly but he said nothing. By the

time everyone had sat down and started eating, Alli was already done and still no one had mentioned

that today was her special day. "That is it!" she shouted as she pulled herself up very quickly, her face

red with anger. She saw the shocked faces of her team mates and was oddly enough... saisfied, revenge

was sweet. She slamed the plastic plate down in the sink and stormed out of the Super Robot. She then

ran down the side walk into the city. "What's wrong with her?" asked a puzzled Chiro. Watching her

running down te street. "It's all working out fabulosly." said Srpx, who was smiling. "What's working

out fabulosly?" asked Chiro. "You see Chiro, today is Alli's Birthday and we re planing a suprise party,

but we needed to get her out of the Robot for a while so that we could set it up, and we know how

sensitive she is so we pretended that we forgot so she ran away for awhile" said Antauri. "I still don't

like using her emotions against her" said Nova. "She'll be fne" said Otto reasurringly. "We need to get

to work then" said Chiro. "Right" said evry one eles. They then set to work, putting up decorations,

making the cake, all that stuff. But the one thing they didn't know is that after today, Alli and Chiro will

never look at each other the same again.

A/N: Do people even read these? Anyway, sorry about the lenght, all my stories first chapters are short, I can't help it.


	2. The shampoo

**A/N:Boys, as another waring, Alli's feminine problems play a role in this chapter, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! Now back **

**to the story...**

'How could they, I told them about it, over and over and over again! Am I that insignificant hat they

could forget me that easily?' Thought Alli as she walked down the sidewalk. She had left her

communicate at the Robot so they couldn't trace her by that, witch was good, she was in the part of the

city where cheap people lived, the kind of people who would murder their own mother to make a bit of

money. She was attracting a lot of stares so she hurried on into the part of he city where honest people

lived, the kind of people who worked for greedy bosses that get all the loot sitting in a big chair with

other people doing his bidding while the people who work hard to make an honest living ended up in

places like this, with shaby houses and wild dogs lose everywhere. Both places made her feel sick. She

was thinking about the poor conditions they lived in when a young boy, dressed in a verry faded red

shirt and blue jeans witch had many holes came up to her and pulled her sleeve. He looked starrved and

abused and you couldn't help but feel a pang of sympothy for him. "please,ma'a, I am in terrible need

of a bit of cash, you see, my mother's birthday is tomorrow, she's real sick and will not survive 'till

tomorrow, all I wanna do is see her smile one last time before she passes away, but I can't afford the

card I want for her.The only thing I have to sell is this herble shampoo two pack, made from the finest

herbs grown in our garden, mama says it's worth 'bout 12$, 'sidering most people don't use fresh herbs."

he said, his voice sounded sad and pleading, she couldn't say no to him. She took out the money that

she made doing odd jods, a single 20$ bill. She handed it to the boy and he handed her the two glass

bottles. "Keep the change."she said smiling at her he smiled back and quickly ran off. She looked at the

two glass bottle, they had a piece of computer paper taped around them that read **_'Mamas Real Hearble_**

**_Shampoo'_** in big fancy letters. She then felt that strange fealing, the feeling that is well known for most

girls as a sign...**OF HER PERIOD!!!** (dun, dun, dun...). Alli was raceing to the super robot, blood

already leaking on her pants, she ran faster and soon found herself outside the super robot. She typed in

the code to open the door. The minute she was in she raced up her lavender tube and shot like a bullet

into her bahroom.She was running so fast, she did'nt she all the decortion and the very large cake that

Gibson had made. The monkeys where just plain confused, they would have thought that she would've

liked it, or a least anknolged it. "What was that all about?"asked Chiro. All the other monkeys just

looked blank, but Nova looked nervose, Antauri must've senced it, or seen the look on her face because

he asked "Nova, is there something you would like to share with us?" he asked. "Antarui, may I speak

to you in private" she asked. She and Antauri went to a corner and talked in low voices for a few

minutes and in the end, both came out looking extreamly uncomfortable. "Chiro,if you would come

with me." said Antauri,leading Chiro to his orange tube, while Nova shot up Alli's tube, completely

dreading what she had to do.

In Chiro's room...

"Chrio, I think it's time we had... a talk" said Antauri to a mortifed Chiro, who simply squeeked in

relpy as Antauri began to talk...(A/N: I'm a girl,so please don't ask me to go in-depth 'cause I simply

can't)

In Alli's Room...

Nova found Alli in her room stareing at the ceiling prety much doing nothing. "Hey Nova" she said

sitting up. "Alli, I think it's time we had a talk" she said pulling herself up on her bed. "Save it, already

had it, don't wana have it agian "said Alli. "Good, 'caus I didn' t wanna give it" said Nova. "Is Antauri

givig Chiro 'the talk' ?" she asked. "Yep" said Nova. Both girls laughted at the thought of Antauri

lecuring Chiro with Chiro looking utterly terified. "Nova, if you could bring Alli to the man room

please" said Antauri's voice over the intercom.The two walked to the tube and took it down to the main

room, where Alli's part y was waiting for them.


	3. The switch

Alli and Nova landed in the main room, the room was dark so they turned on a light. "Surprise!"

everyone shouted. Alli looked around the room, there were banners and steamers of all different colors,

a huge blue and lavender cake,5 layers, chocolate. The team thought her silence meant she didn't like it

and their happy faces turned sad. This changed when she ran hugging all the monkeys (Yes, even

Gibson and Sprx) and Chiro. "Thanks... guys...I...thought...you...had...forgotten"she said in between

giving all the life forms in the room a spinal fracture. "How could we forget, you were talking about

everyday nonstop for like, 7 weeks!" exclaimed Sprx. "You haven't seen the best part yet" said Otto.

He lead her behind the mountainous (sp?) cake and she saw 6 gifts, one from each member of the team.

Her eyes went as big as dinner plates and she attacked the pile. She tore the wrapping paper off of one

wrapped in silvery paper from Antauri, and what she found shocked her. It was the mega-super prank

kit she had wanted forever! It contained everything from fake arachnids to a zip-control remote ( I

made that up, it's a remote control that will unzip any zipper). She was surprised that Antauri would get

her something like that. Alli then put Antauri into a large bear hug, and while no one one looking she

planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She got a cleaning kit for her French horn ( I play the French horn in

6th grade band, it's hard!) from Chiro, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince from Gibson, money

from Sprx, a Super Deluxe Art Kit from Otto, and a dazzling black dress with diamonds dotting the

hem from Nova with matching shoes. "Thanks guys, this has been the best birthday ever" she said

before they separated to their rooms for the night. "We hoped you would approve." said Gibson

smiling. Before Chiro could shoot up his tube to shower and sleep, Alli stopped him and handed him

one of the bottles of the shampoo. She wouldn't let him leave until he promised to use it, when she was

convinced she had scared him into using it, she shot up her tube at the same time Chiro did. When she

was in her shower she opened the shampoo and poured a bit in her hand. It was purple and gave off a

faint sent of lavender. When she lay down to bed that night, she was thinking about how lucky she was

to have the hyper force as family, and Antauri as her love. Little did she know, her luck was about to

change...

**A/N: Ooooohhhhhhh, cliffy, nah, just a break, on with the show!**

_In Alli's room..._

Chiro woke slowly, he immediately noticed that something was wrong, he was in Alli's room, wearing

Alli's night gown. He shot up like a bullet and ran to the mirror and screamed...

_In Chiro's room..._

Alli woke when the first rays of sun hit her face, wait, rays of sun, her room was on the side of the

robot that got hit by sunset, not sunrise. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Chiro's room, wearing

Chiro's pajamas, she ran to the mirror and screamed...

_With Antauri and Gibson..._

Alli's high pitched scream rang through the robot, followed by Chiro's. Antauri and Gibson who were

up the earliest, heard the two. Antauri ran to his lovers room while Gibson ran to their leaders room.

_In Alli's room..._

"Alli, are you okay?"asked Antauri, Chiro, who didn't respond to Alli, kept his eye's on the mirror. '_I _

_can't believe it, I'M A GIRL, THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!' _he thought. _"Chiro, can you hear me?"_

asked Alli's voice in his head._ 'Yeah' _he thought. _'Don't tell a soul about this, GOT IT! I have to go, _

_Gibson just came in.' ' Wait,what do I say to your boyfriend?' 'Just make something up,I'm leaving now' _

Chiro felt the connection dissolve and turned to Antauri, who had just called Alli's name for about the

5th time. "Yeah Antauri?'" he asked in a way that Alli said it. "Is there something wrong, I heard you

screaming." "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all" Chiro said sitting on the bed. Antauri waked over

to Chiro, who he thought was Alli, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Okay... but if

there is anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me." he said and walked out of the room.

_In Chiro's room..._

Alli cut the connection just as Gibson had called Chiro's name a 2nd time. "Yes?" she asked,sounding as

much like Chiro as she could, witch wasn't much. "I head your screaming, are you in trouble of any

sort?" he asked. "No, just had a bad dream." Alli said. "Well alright..." Gibson said. "Just be sure to tell

us if trouble occurs" he said and walked off. After making sure that no one was coming down the hall

with her mental powers she ran to her room to talk to Chiro about what should be done about their body

switching, how they were going to dress and shower, and most importantly to her, how Chiro would

cope with her period, also how they would go to the bathroom.

**A/N: I'm temped to leave you hanging right there, but since it's almost Christmas, I won't**

Alli walked into her room, without knocking, it was HER room after all, she didn't have to knock if she

didn't want to. She saw Chiro sitting on her bed staring into space. "Chiro, before we go out there, I

think that we need to talk about a few things." she said sitting down next to him. "Yeah, and the first

thing I guess would be how to get dressed." he said. They thought for a moment when Alli had a brain

spark. "I have an idea, Chiro, do you have any problem seeing yourself naked?" she asked, digging in

her drawer. "No" he said, wondering why she asked. "Good" was all she said. She pulled out a red

bandanna and tied it around Chiro's head. She then proceeded to take of his/her night gown. He didn't

need to ask what she was doing. She dressed him in a yellow shirt with a white knee-length skirt. He

then Chiro tied the bandanna around her head and dressed her in his regular outfit. They then sat down

to think of their next problem, going to the bathroom...

**A/N: I need suggestions for this, mind blank, oh also, the more reviews I get the faster I update, reviews are my motivation.**


End file.
